Young Tiger Missing
by Mariko Midori
Summary: 3rd fanfic! While fighting his rival Date Masamune, Yukimura ends up getting captured by Hanbei. Will he be saved in time? Bad summary, but story makes up for it. Flames will not be tolerated. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Failed Training Session

It was a beautiful summer day in Kai as Sanada Yukimura and Sarutobi Sasuke were training in the field. The wind was gently blowing as the red clad warrior charged at his servant, who easily dodged the attack. _He's leaving himself open again,_ the shinobi thought as he hit Yukimura in the open area. "You're leaving too many openings, dana." he said. He hit the younger warrior in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Yukimura fell to the ground on all fours, gasping. His vision was blurred and he felt dizzy. Sasuke knelt next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," his master rasped. Sasuke knew he wasn't fine. "Are you sure?" His question was answered when he caught Yukimura before he hit the ground, unconscious.

Yukimura felt something cool on his forehead. He opened his to see Takeda Shingen standing over him. "You're awake," Takeda's voice boomed loudly. "Finally." a familiar voice said, coming from a corner. "Oyakata-sama, where's Sasuke?" Yukimura croaked. His throat felt as dry as a desert. "Right next to you," Sasuke said, appearing next to him. "You've been out for awhile, dana." "What happened?" Yukimura asked. "You passed out during our training session. You were probably dehydrated." the shinobi replied. Shingen shook his head, disapprovingly. He thought about scolding the young warrior, but he knew it wouldn't help. "Rest up, we'll need your strength." the older general ordered as he left the room.

Yukimura sat up and was about to protest when Sasuke stopped him. "He's right, dana. You need to rest." "I don't need to rest," Yukimura protested. "I'm just fine." "If you were fine, you wouldn't have passed out during training." Sasuke pointed out. "What does that have to do with anything?" Yukimura argued. Sasuke sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. The shinobi suddenly vanished, then unleshed a sleeping gas that filled the room. Yukimura tried to get out, but he passed out just as his hand reached the door.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating YTM! It will be a while before chapter three is up. I'm currently working on it and I'm having major writer's block! **

**Forgive me! I've been busy with marching band and school, ect. I hate school...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

Two armies stood on opposite sides in straight lines, their leaders standing in front. They were the armies of Takeda Shingen and Tokugawa Ieyasu.

"Attack!" the green clad commander yelled. Takeda watched the soldiers coming at him, waiting for the perfect time to charge. Yukimura and Sasuke were hiding in the trees, according to plan, watching the two armies clash.

* * *

Not far from the battlefield, another army was on the move toward Echigo. They were being led by a dark haired teen in blue armor with a crescent moon on his helmet and an eye patch over his right eye. He was known as the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu, Date Masamune. His friend and general, Katakura Korjurro, rode next to him.

"Hey, Kojurro. Do you hear that?" Date asked. Kojurro listen for a few minutes. "Yes, I do. Please don't tell me that you're going to join them?" he said after looking at his friend's face. Date flashed a cocky smile. "Of course! I don't want to miss out on a kick ass party like this."

He rode off in the direction the sound was coming from. Kojurro sighed and followed him. _Here we go again..._

* * *

Sasuke and Yukimura fought any soldiers that attempted to attack from the rear, making close to Tokugawa's army. Suddenly, the sound of horse hooves could be heard. "Who's coming here?" Yukimura asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know." Then a familiar voice said, "What are you doing back here?"

The two turned around to see Date leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Masamune-dono, what are you doing here?" the red clad warrior asked, confused. Last he had heard, Date was heading to Echigo. "I was passing through when I heard you guys fighting," he replied. "I couldn't help myself."

He took out his six claws and charged at Yukimura, who barely blocked the attack. Thus the beginning of another epic battle. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, suspense! Sorry for the VERY late update. I hope this chapter made up for it. FYI: This story is loosely based on the second season of SB, as you will see later on. R&R! **


	4. Important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I know all of you are waiting for me to update my stories, but to due having computer issues I will not be able to update them...unless there is some time during school to do it. **

**Please keep an eye out for any updates I might post. Please accept my apologies!**

**=^..^=  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 3

The battle between Takeda and Tokugawa continued throught the afternoon while Date and Sanada's battle lasted several hours after. They were exhausted and sweating, but that didn't stop them from trying to beat the crap out of each other. Sasuke and Kojurro watched from the sidelines, making sure the two don't kill each other. A short time later, Sasuke heard leaves rustle behind him.

* * *

Takeda was back in Kai waiting for Yukimura and Sasuke to return. They were suppose to be back by now, but something was holding them up. _Yukimura must be in a duel with Masamune,_ he thought. Suddenly, a soldier rushed in and knelt before the warlord.

"Lord Takeda! I bring horrible news!" the soldier panted.

"What is it?" Shingen asked, curious.

"Someone has been captured!"

"Who?"

"It's..."

* * *

Date was about to land a hit on Sanada when the world exploded. By the time he recovered, Kojurro was at his side and Sasuke was trying to find Yukimura.

"Are you alright?" Kojurro asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" Masamune stood up and looked around, realizing someone was missing. "Where's Sanada?"

"I don't know," his right eye replied. "He was gone when I woke up."

Sasuke hopped down from the nearest tree with a look of sheer panic. Normally he wouldn't be like this, but with his best friend gone...it was too much. He could feel Date and Kojurro watching him.

"It's no use. Yukimura is nowhere to be found."

Toyotomi Hideyoshi stepped from the trees in front of the trio. "I can answer your questions."

"What do you want, monkey man?" Date demanded, rasing a katana.

"Where is Sanada Yukimura?" Sasuke also demanded, rasing his weapons as well.

The shogun raised his hands to the sky. "I want to conquer the Land of the Rising Sun and wipe it clean from fools like you."

"And as for your friend, he wil be with us from now until we rule this land," Takenaka Hanbei piped, holding his hand out. In it was a red, tattered, bloodstained headband. He tossed it to the others and walked away with Hideyoshi at his side.


	6. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Shingen couldn't believe it. His very loyal, son-like retainer was missing with the only proof being the red headband Sasuke brought back with Masamune and Kojurro. They told the older general what had happened, who needless to say didn't like what he was hearing. The next morning, Shingen arranged search parties and another meeting with Date, Kojurro and Sasuke.

_I can't believe how quiet it is around here,_ the shinobi thought. He jumped on top of the Takeda compound, over the main gate, and took off toward the forest. Unknown to Sasuke, Shingen watched him with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Sasuke flew through the forest, jumping from branch to branch. He came to a stop when he spotted a blonde woman wearing a black V-suit. Her name was Kasuga.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be cold," Sasuke complained. "Have you by chance seen Toyotomi's army or any strange activity?"

Kasuga thought for a moment. "No, I haven't seen anything." She looked at him curious. "Are you looking for him?"

The camo-ninja scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. You can say that."

He heard a noise and threw one of his weapons in the distance. Then he heard a thunk and a voice say, "Hey! Watch where you throw that!"

Kasuga instantly recognized the voice. "Keiji, is that you?"

Maeda Keiji came out of the bushes with Sasuke's weapon in hand. A small cut was evident on his handsome face.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke apologized. "I was on edge."

Keiji dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. Here's your weapon back. What are you doing over here, buddy?"

* * *

"So, you're saying that Hideyoshi and Hanbei took your master without you knowing? How...odd." Keiji said after Sasuke explained his situation after reaching Echigo.

"This is very shocking," Kenshin commented. "Why would they take the Young Tiger of Kai?"

Keiji shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they think they can weaken Takeda's army?"

Kenshin glanced over at Sasuke and saw the headband he was holding. He sighed and put it away. He looked up, meeting the war god's gaze before turning away. Kenshin placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "Sasuke, I know you're worried about Yukimura. Relax, time is on your side."

Sasuke merely huffed. "I hope you're right. Otherwise a certain dragon won't be able to fight without his rival."

A sake cup was suddenly pushed in his face. He glanced over at Keiji who had a supporting smile on his face.

"We'll help you find Yukimura," he declared. "No matter what."

The poor shinobi didn't know what to say. He glanced at Kasuga then took the sake cup. Maybe the search won't be as tedious as he first thought.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated YTM! I hope you are happy cuz I am. Some of the other stories will be too so keep an eye out! R&R!**

**=^..^= =^..^=**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 5

The world slowly came to focus as Yukimura finally woke up. He stared at the dark ceiling, trying to remember what happened. The sound of a door opening and footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head and saw a dark haired girl coming towards him with a bundle of bandages in her arms. She knelt next to him and smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kikyo," the girl said. "And I know who you are, Young Tiger of Kai."

Yukimura was confused. He sat up, with Kikyo's help, and watched her unwrap the bandage around his chest.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Toyotomi's compound in Osaka," Kikyo answered. "This is going to sting a little."

Yukimura was really confused. The last thing he remembered was fighting Date Masamune. He let out a sudden hiss when Kikyo put salve on his wound.

"Sorry," she mumbled, but Yukimura didn't hear her. He was thinking about Lord Shingen reacting to the news of his capture. Would he come after him? Of course he would! There's no way he'll leave him here. Sasuke wouldn't like that, but then again he might. The sound Kikyo's voice brought Yukimura back to reality. He looked at her and saw worry etched on her face, but her eyes portrayed sorrow.

"You okay?" she asked. "I'm fine," he replied.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll go get you some food. I bet you're hungry." She stood up and walked out, but not before taking one last glance at warrior.

* * *

Kikyo walked down the hallway in a daze. She remembered when the soldiers brought the warrior from Kai to the compound. He was unconscious and bleeding from a wound on his chest. She knew Ishida Mitsunari was involved in some way, but didn't know how. Them she thought about her little brother, alone and hiding in Tokugawa territory. _I'll find you soon, little brother. I promise._ Then a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her.

* * *

**Yo peeps! As you can tell, I have returned! *insert evil laugh* How's it going? It's been busy on my line, but as you saw I finally updated YTM. Plz R&R!**

**=^..^= =^..^=**


End file.
